Magne:Freedom
by TheBerkenstelClan
Summary: THESE ARE MY ORIGINAL CHARAS PLEASE DONT STEAL! Shin loves Shio, even though here, homosexualiy is a crime punishable by death. One shot. Yaoi. ShinxShio. SLIGHT TWINCEST


The prison cell gets cold at night. It's tiny; barely enough space to move your arms and you're always being watched. I don't think what lead me into here was wrong. I have no regrets of what I did. And I shouldn't feel remorseful in any way. But what I was regretful for was for bringing my little brother here with me.

I always thought this city was strange. Here, being homosexual was a crime; a crime punishable by death. We're on death row. I try to make everything we do more fun for him like as if we were playing and we would be released soon. But I know we are going to die here, and I wonder if he knows that too?

My name is Shin. Every day I have to remind myself of my own name… or I may forget it. My younger brother's name is Shio. We're twins. I remember we had a mother… well an adopted mother. I don't remember her face and we aren't allowed any visiting time. We call her but she can't always pick up and we call her less and less now… Hey, collect calls get expensive.

Like I said, I don't feel any regret. I admit it. I am gay. I love my brother. More than a brother should love his twin brother. But we understand each other and we are always there for one another. I hug him. I kiss him. I hold his hand. And yes, I have sex with him. That's probably what got us into this ordeal.

Not only we were breaking the rule of being homosexual, but we were also sleeping with each other… which apparently was a taboo. I could feel my brother shivering in my arms. They put us in the same cell and only locked our wrists together.

"I'm cold Nii-Nii…" Shio whispered.

"I know, Otouto. I'm here, ok? I'll keep you warm." I reassured him by putting my arms around him. I kissed his soft lips. Because I knew tomorrow, they wouldn't be here… we were going to die tomorrow. This is our final day alive. I kept wondering _'how will they kill us?'_, _'will it be quick?'_, _'will they kill me first because I'm older?'_. But I knew I couldn't think this way. Shio would probably know and become depressed. Maybe twin telepathy is real then?

"Nii-Nii… what did they say we will do tomorrow?" I couldn't tell him we were sentenced to _die_ tomorrow. I just _couldn't_! I made up a lie.

"I'm not sure." I said simply. I hated lying.

"I'm really tired, Nii-Nii…" he said, holding onto me. "Muu…"

"Otouto, just sleep ok?"

"I love you, Nii-Nii."

"I love you too, Otouto." I got one of the guards to get me some strong sleeping pills and I snuck them into Shio's food. Maybe tomorrow, they could execute him in his sleep? Then he wouldn't feel pain… "You're my whole world, Otouto. I mean that. I love you more than anything. I give you my heart."

"Nii-Nii… I love you too." He said softly "even if you are my brother, I'm glad you were my lover too. I love you so much, Nii-Nii." He said to me before falling asleep. I held him tightly in my arms and fought the urge to cry. I was _scared_. I'm _never_ scared. I'm the leader of a mafia. I fight people bigger than me (I'm 16 and about 5'1'' anyway…). I use guns every day. I have a higher chance of getting my brains blown out than I do getting a simple cut in the kitchen when making dinner!

Then I remembered making dinner for Shio… his favorite meal was anything with bananas in it. He hasn't had a banana in so long, I wonder if he forgot the taste. I use to love ice cream. But we aren't allowed anything like that here. I love all the flavors, even the "gross" ones. I wish I could give him a banana… just one last time before we die. I fell asleep, lost in our memories.

I AM A LINE IGNORE ME BECAUSE I AM JUST A LINE =w=

The time had finally come. They had us in different handcuffs now. We had our wrists behind our backs and I kissed Shio over and over, trying to get him to stop crying. Crying here is like begging to get your ass beat. You can't show weakness here.

I was taken to a separate cell, as if I was being held there for later. I could see them strap my brother down to a table. He was screaming bloody murder as the chains tightened his body to the table so he couldn't escape.

"Stop please, he's hurting!" I begged and begged but to no avail.

"Nii-Nii help!" Shio cried as he was being tortured. One man stripped him completely naked.

"No!" I begged "Please don't do it!" I couldn't sit and see my brother raped. I wasn't mentally able to handle such a thing. Shio screamed in pain as he was penetrated. The tip of the man's cock was huge and it tore his ass as it forced itself in.

"It hurts!"

"Otouto…!" I was crying. I could see he was too. He was in so much pain, he was_ shaking_. He begged and pleaded for the other man to take his cock out because as it pushed it, it tore his skin a little more each time. The man put a ball gag in his mouth so he couldn't yell. Shio was screaming in pain. I couldn't handle it. I was beating the rails with my fists and suddenly, the man began to groan loudly and Shio was screaming. The man came into my brother. He slid the ball gag out of Shio's mouth and kissed his lips.

"Nii-Nii…" Shio turned his head as the pinkish fluid leaked out of him onto the table.

"Otouto…" I cried. I love him. I still do. He is mine. And he had been taken by another man. Suddenly more guards appeared with unzipped pants. "No please stop!" I cried as another one slid right up into his balls into Shio's tight little hole. I knew his limitations. And this was too much for him. I watched as this continued… unable to help him…

After what seemed like hours, they finally moved away from him.

"Nii-Nii… I love you…" were his final words until I heard the sound of a gun going off. I opened my eyes to see the horror. My sweet little brother lying on the ground, a bullet having gone through his skull. He was dead. That was it. All I could do was cry. I couldn't save him…

Finally it was my turn. I had been begging for my time to come after seeing that. Oh my poor little brother. _'I'll be with you soon'_ I thought. No. I wouldn't. All the sins I made; all the pain I caused; all the lives I took… I shouldn't be where Shio is now. And I knew that. He had lived a pure and happy life. Never committing crimes, never committing sin, never shedding blood. He was good. He had passed onto heaven. When I was finally taken up to the group, I was put on my knees.

"Shin Berkenstel… you are found… innocent."

I couldn't believe it.

"You may leave."

"What! No! I don't deserve to leave when my brother died!" I cried. Why was I being set free when my brother was found guilty?

"You were both allowed to leave." I lost it. We were _supposed_ to be given our freedom… and they took him… they took him from me!

Mom came to pick me up. I told her what had happened.

"He is in a better place now." She said sadly.

Days passed. I never ate. I never slept. I never looked up at my parents or brother. It was night time. I was thinking of him again…

"Otouto, where are you…" I kept thinking. I held a photo of him close. Mom and dad took down all the pictures of him. They threw away everything he came in contact with. I kept putting out a plate for him at dinner time. Eventually, they started to take the plate away from his seat. His favorite spot on the couch, no one dared to sit there. He was gone. Then I felt a soft presence… it was warm… I knew this feeling. The feeling of a nice soft little boy…. "Shio…" I smiled and held the stuffed bear that he uses to cuddle with when he was sad. I want to be with him. I had to be with him. I couldn't take it here.

"I'll be with you soon, Otouto." I said as I took the gun from my night stand. I always kept a hand pistol. Just in case there were an emergency. The gun was cold against the side of my head. I held the bear close and pressed my lips to the soft fabric… and pulled the trigger.

_"Nii-Nii! Nii-Nii~!"_

_ "Otouto?"_

_ "What took you so long to come suu? I was really lonely… I watched you suu. Did you miss me?" he took my hand in his._

_ "Otouto… its you… yes…. I missed you so…" I held him close._

_ "Muu~ Nii-Nii, we have to go."_

_ "Go?"_

_ "We aren't allowed to watch too long. It'll make us sad. We wont be sad here suu!"_

_ "Where do we go?"_

_ "Come on, Nii-Nii. We'll pass on together. After all, I waited to pass on with you, suu."_

_ "Really…?"_

_ "Come on, Nii-Nii! The kingdom of heaven awaits~!"_

_The End_

~Author's Notes~

I really liked writing this. Especially because I love my little Shio~! I will do anything for him. Even suicide. For my little brother, Shio.


End file.
